


Wumboitis

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Unfinished Snippets, The Series™ [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, Sickfic, Unfinished, i probably will never complete this, snippets of larger scenes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Lance contracts an unknown disease from a planet after falling in the swamp water.Unfinished, but close to completion. I started this like... before season 4 came out. It's been sitting in my folder for a long time. It takes place some time in season 2, the season where all my fics take place because I hated the Lion Swap





	Wumboitis

\---Day One---

 

“Ugh, I think I have swamp water in my boots,” Lance complained. “How much further Coran?”   
  
“Hmm… maybe another five dobashes at your pace. You should see them soon. Just look for the blue glow.”

 

Lance sighed. He was roasting inside his armor. The small planet Corlus was a miserable swampy mess just close enough to the sun in its system to be habitable, and it also happened to be the only planet known to grow a special bioluminescent fungi that produced a super effective antibiotic, which coincidentally, he needed to help the Corlian prince recover from a fatal illness. It was found in the deepest, humid parts of the swamp growing in rings around the thick trunks of what resembled large cypress trees. It was near impossible to grow off planet, which is why the Blue Paladin was slogging through knee deep water to find it through Coran’s guidance instead of fighting the Galra presence threatening the inhabitants on the side of the planet still facing the sun.

 

What was worse was that it only glowed at night, and the glow was the only thing that differentiated it from a similar not so good fungus that contained a powerful neurotoxin. So not only was he slogging through a humid swamp he was doing it at night. It wasn't like he was afraid of the dark, but swamps in horror movies always had something nasty in them. Monsters, swamp people, flesh eating bacteria, and so on. In this case, neurotoxic mushrooms. 

 

“Wait, I think I see it!” A soft blue glow circled the trunk of a tree a few meters away. He broke into a run, eager to collect the samples and be on his way back to the Castle. Maybe he could even join the others in battle if they were still fighting.

 

He was close to the fungi when his foot caught in a root and he went flailing towards the tree face first. He yelled when he hit the trunk, but the helmet reduced most of the damage. He sunk into the water, making gagging noises as some of it rushed into the space between his hardsuit and under armor and splashed into his mouth.

 

“Ugh! Gross! It’s in my mouth!” He spat out the nasty swamp water and grappled with the waterproof compartment that held his water pouch, and rinsed the taste out as best as he could.

 

“Are you alright?” Coran questioned.

 

“I’m never gonna be okay again,” he gasped between rinses.

 

By the time Lance managed to calm down enough to carefully collect the remaining fungus he wasn’t actually that upset to learn he’d missed out on the big battle.

* * *

 

-Day Five-

“Achoo!” Keith sneezed violently, startling everyone around the table.

“You okay?”   
  
“Fine.” He sniffed. And sneezed again, even louder this time.

“That sounds like a cold,” Lance frowned. He knew exactly what he needed to do. “I hope you like space soup.”

“What? Why?” another sneeze interrupted him. He groaned quietly and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Lance made a face and knew he would need to wrestle the shirt away later to be decontaminated.

“Ew, okay, one. Keith? Don’t do that. Two, I’m making you soup because you’re sick.”

“He won't leave you alone, just let him take care of you,” Pidge said. “It’s easier on everyone.”

“Three siblings and two little cousins, Keith, if anyone here is qualified to take care of a sick teammate, it’s me.”

“Won’t you just catch what I have?” Keith questioned. “I’m just going to sleep it off anyway.”

* * *

 

-Day Seven-

“G’morning.” Lance fell into his seat at the table with a miserable sounding sniffle.

“I told you not to get close to me,” Keith pointed out flatly. Traiter. Not even a day before he was just as miserable while Lance sacrificed his free time to keep him company.

“If you’re gonna be that way I’ll just abandon you to your suffering next time you get sick.” Lance shot Keith a very half hearted glare, everyone knowing he was lying. Back on Earth he was often playing nurse to his brothers and sister and cousins and even friends at the Garrison on occasion. It was an instinct by now to help someone who was sick, and it was a role so well accepted even Keith wasn't able to argue.

He made the best space chicken soup, sans the noodle, and he knew the best way to make space tea and how to make the space medicine go down. Basically he was the king of comforting sick Paladins and making them feel better.

Unfortunately, none of that was reflected on himself. When he himself was sick, he was miserable, and did everything he made sure the other Paladins didn’t do, because he was a complete hypocrite.

* * *

 

-Day 9-

“Why can’t you make your own soup?” Pidge scowled. “I Don’t even know where to begin on this alien stuff.”   
  
Lance shook his head. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you? It doesn’t work if you make it yourself, it has to be made by someone else.”   
  
“That doesn’t make any sense!”   
  
“It does too, my mom said so! And I’m the expert on taking care of sick people, so I would know.”

“Well I never heard of it! I’ve microwaved plenty of soup for myself back on Earth.”   
  
“Microwaved?!” Lance threw his hands up in mock disgust. “I can’t believe you would eat microwaved soup in a can over homemade chicken noodle!”

“Not everyone knows how to cook Lance.” She rolled her eyes, but the gesture was more amused than annoyed. “Why not ask Hunk? Someone who DOES know how to cook?”   
  
“Because I wanted to spend time with you today, Pidgey” he said, smiling at her. “You’re been so bus--” he cut himself off mid-sentence with a sudden fit of coughing. “S-so busy lately, I--” An itch lodged itself in his throat and he started coughing again. Pidge hopped off her stool and awkwardly tried to rub his upper back until the coughing stopped and Lance caught his breath.

“Alright, I’ll make you some soup, but you can’t complain if it tastes terrible.”   
  
Lance flashed her a watery grin and a thumbs up.

* * *

 

-Day 14-

“You still have that cold?” Keith frowned and slipped his glove off so he could feel Lance’s forehead. “You’re really hot.” His own cold lasted nowhere near this long, so why wasn't Lance better?

  
“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Lance flirted half heartedly in an uncharacteristically monotone voice.

“If you weren't sick I might have actually smacked you for saying something that stupid.” Keith replied bluntly.

“Coraaaaan,” Lance whined. “Keith is bullying me…” He sniffed and rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. “Keith I need more tissues…”

“God you’re whiny when you’re sick,” the Red Paladin huffed, but fetched the box from the other end of the table and slid it over to Lance.

“I’m going to the training room with Shiro,” he announced. “You should probably go back to bed.”

Lance made a hum of consideration. “Maybe I’ll turn in at eight tonight instead of ten. Man, colds absolutely murder my sleep schedule…”

“Keith is right you know,” Coran said. “You should head off to sleep away that cold now and you might feel better tomorrow.”

“I’ve been sleeping early all week though! I’m just going to wake up early again, what’s the point?”   
  
“It wouldn’t do to have you overwork yourself when you’re sick,” Coran pointed out. Lance rolled his eyes.

“I think I’m probably the only one on this ship you don't have to worry about. Unlike everyone else, I don’t stay up all night training or building or whatever until I pass out.”

“Even so, a little more rest wouldn't hurt.”

“Alright, I’ll turn in early. But I’m really not tired right now.”

“Why don't I tell you about some of the planets I’ve been to in my youth? That will pass the time for sure.”

Lance hummed in approval. “I like that idea.” He did love hearing Coran talk about his past. He always had the most interesting stories.

* * *

 

Why was it so cold anyways? Usually the temperature was like, perfect for everyone. Maybe someone fiddled with the thermostat, and he got an image of Shiro going all Space Dad at Keith for messing with it. He of all people would be the one to make it hotter, though, so again, why was it so cold? Finally he couldn't take it anymore and interrupted Coran’s storytelling.

“H-hey Coran? Can you turn the heat up? I’m f-freezing!” Coran fixed him with a confused look that melted into concern when he saw Lance was shivering. He was trembling so hard he was sure the couch was vibrating, and he curled his tongue away from his chattering teeth out of fear he might bite it.

“It’s around seventy of your degrees fair-in-fight. You shouldn't be this cold.” The Altean abandoned his post at the starmap and crossed the room until he was close enough to touch Lance’s forehead.

“I think your temperature has gone up. Come on, let’s take you to the infirmary and see what we can do.”

Lance groaned, but pushed himself up anyway. Usually he would shake a cold off on his own, considering the gross taste of medicine was universal, (and yes he fully realized he was a hypocrite for making everyone else take a spoonful) but he was too exhausted to argue. Suddenly, everything exploded into grey and the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor with an aching head.

“Lance! Lance your head is bleeding. Don’t panic.” Panic? His heart thudded in his chest, but he felt calm, almost sleepy, even.

He tried to blink but he couldn't open his eyes again and his tongue felt like a weight in his mouth. Talking suddenly felt like an intense effort. “Y’r th’ one pank- pani- p-panicking, ‘ran,” he finally slurred. Not what he wanted to say but close enough.

“Lance, don’t close your eyes. You need to stay awake!”

“Kay…” He tried to keep his eyes open, focusing on Coran’s mustache through narrow slits as he pressed a handkerchief against his forehead while calling for help. It worked for a few moments but it was too much effort to keep them open and he let himself fall.

* * *

 

“Lance! Your head is bleeding.” A gash ran the length of his forehead, and blood poured out like a leaking sink. He had to remind himself that head wounds bleed more in humans than in Alteans.  “Don’t panic.” He tried to keep his voice even, tried not to panic himself, but his favorite Paladin was hurt. He immediately dropped to his knees and pushed the bloody strands of hair to the side so he could press his handkerchief against the wound gently. He could feel the heat radiate to his hand through the cloth.

“Y’r th’ one pank- pani- p-panicking, ‘ran,” he slurred. His eyes fluttered shut.

“Lance, don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake!”

“Kay…” He struggled to look at Coran but he already knew he wasn't going to stay conscious for long. He left the handkerchief on Lance’s head and stumbled to his feet to call for help. It didn't take long for Shiro to come running through the doors, Keith not far behind. They were wearing their sparring gear, and must have come from training together. It was lucky the training room was so close.

“Coran, what’s happening?” Shiro looked at Lance lying on the floor with worry.

“He tried to stand up and blacked out. His head struck the table and his fever has skyrocketed. I need help getting him to the infirmary,”

Without a word, Shiro hauled Lance to his feet and scooped him into his arms. The Blue Paladin was shivering even now. His arm dangled limply at his side.

“He’s going to be okay right?”

“That all depends on us getting him to the infirmary. Come on, I’ll need your help. We’re running ahead to prepare a few things.”

Coran took off towards the infirmary in a jog and after a few moments hesitation and a quick glance back at the others, Keith followed.

When he caught up to the Altean in the infirmary, he was rifling through a drawer.

“What do you need me to do?”

“We can’t put him into the pods with a high fever. Start preparing the ice bath.” The ‘ice bath’ was actually what looked like a modified pod, and there was no actual water involved. There were coils of tubing in the bottom that traveled up the sides of the pod in a branching fashion that were filled with a chilled substance that kept the interior cold. They only needed to use it once when a visiting diplomat grew overheated after the temperature regulators in his exosuit failed.

Medically it was used to slowly cool down someone suffering from a high fever without shocking the body. When he thought about it, Keith imagined those movies where they dumped a person into a freezing bathtub to cool down, but Coran had explained it was better to do it slowly because immediate shock would constrict blood flow and warm him further.

* * *

 

“Stop! Don't close the pod!” Coran suddenly shouted. Shiro jammed his foot into the pod before the glass slid into place, causing an error that opened the pod again.

“What’s wrong?”

“Get him out of there!” Coran urged. “He has the Wumboitis! The pod will kill him!”

Shiro wasted no time pulling the Blue Paladin out of the pod. Coran gestured to a bed they rarely had need for.

“It’s caused by a bacteria. It mimics what you call the common cold until the third stage begins, indicated by high fever, cold chills and poor blood circulation. The bacteria released a toxin in death and once stage three hits there are enough bacteria in the body to poison him. Luckily we caught it in time. Stage four introduces delirium, and very shortly after that, stage five sets in. Step five is always fatal.When the bacteria reach a certain level they burst, flooding the blood with the toxin, but with the right antibiotics we kill them slowly in controlled amounts until the pod is safe.”

* * *

 

“ Mamá?” Lance strained to keep his eyes open. “Me siento mareado…”

Allura frowned, not understanding a word he was trying to say. Was this a new symptom? Perhaps one of the Paladins would know what to do. She and Coran only knew so much about Humans after all.

“No me dejes,” he begged. His hand reached for hers and she frowned when he weakly gripped her fingers.

“Lance, I need to…” She wanted to pull away and find Coran, he was so much better at this than her, but the way his expression twisted when she tugged her hand away made her stop. “I’m here Lance,” she said soothingly. At least she hoped it was soothing; comfort wasn’t her strongest suit. She scooted closer and cradled his hand in both of hers, rubbing one of her thumbs across the back the way she remembered her father doing when she was ill. He gripped back weakly and muttered something she didn't hear, but his mouth was no longer weighed down in the corners by a frown.

For the next half varga, Allura tried to gently pry her hand free while Lance babbled on in his gibberish fever language. Finally, she was saved when Hunk walked into the infirmary.

“Hunk, thank goodness! I think he might have a brain related injury. He keeps trying to speak but everything sounds like gibberish. I need you to get Coran.”   
  
Lance protested loudly when she jumped to her feet, and she quickly settled back down. “I’m sorry Lance,” she soothed. Hunk didn’t look disturbed by Lance’s inability to speak. He looked relieved, and even chuckled.

“No, his brain is fine. He’s just speaking Spanish.”   
  


“Spanish?”   
  
“It’s his first language. His family moved to Arizona from Cuba when he was young.”   
  
“Your species has two languages?” She frowned. How?   
  
“That’s a whole other can of worms, Princess, we can talk languages another time. Do you want me to try and translate? I took two years in high school and his family spoke spanish regularly when i was at his house.”

“I would like that.” Allura relayed what Lance said and Hunk’s face shifted into a look of understanding.   
  
“Allura, can you make your hair brown?”   
  
“I can,” she frowned. “But why? What does that have to do with what Lance is saying?”

“You look kind of like his mom. He’s delirious right now, he probably has no idea where he is. It might be easier on him if you looked more like her.”

* * *

 

“I’m afraid it's my fault. I should have insisted that you get into a pod after Corlus. The spores you breathed compromises your immune system and when you cut yourself the bacteria in the water managed to get in.” (Coran)

“I thought those mushrooms were good,” Lance groaned.

“They usually are, they seem to have an adverse effect on humans.”

“You almost died. We were lucky you didn't pass out alone, or we wouldn't have gotten to you in time.”

Hunk sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the hand not currently squeezing him in an intense hug. “Don't scare us like that again, I don't know what I’d do without my best friend.” Lance squeezed him back with one arm.

“I’m sorry,” he replied quietly, sounding like he would break into tears himself at any moment.

“You want to know something funny?” Keith said suddenly. Lance swirled his head around to look at him.

“Sure?”

“Allura spent most of the week by your side--”

A smirk worked its way onto his face. “Aww, did you miss me that much?” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Allura rolled her eyes, as usual, and all felt right in the world.

“--because you thought she was your mom.” Keith continued. Lance choked on his own saliva.

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Stage One: Cold Symptoms (a week)
> 
> Stage Two: Cold Symptoms, chills, weakness, loss of appetite (a week and about two days)
> 
> Stage Three: Temperature spikes rapidly and Pods can no longer heal the illness (two weeks)
> 
> Stage Four: Delirium, last chance to reverse effects. Antibiotics to kill everything infecting him and an ice bath to lower temperature then kept in a cool room and monitored (two weeks and a day)
> 
> Stage Five: Death (two weeks and a day if left untreated)
> 
> Recovery: From Stage Four about a week


End file.
